Ugly in Arendelle
by wholesomerashburns
Summary: Read the story and find out! Hint: Based on Frozen


I watched through the window, noticing the warm, friendly smile that Anna gave her husband as they held the small children. An emotion new washed over me, but it was not the two I knew, anger, and hate. It was similar, though. It felt like an extreme hatred, but something he needed. A word came to mind. He had heard the word before, but never fully grasped the definition. He knew the basic idea of this emotion, but the bitter pain and longing was unbearable. Jealousy. I let the word sink in, but none heard it. From my mountain perch, I could see the bright lights of the large mansion. I was never as fortunate as this man. He thought his career of selling ice was bad, But he mostly left out the parts of the great fun he experienced. For years of his childhood, I watched from the most remote peaks. I saw him frolic in the sun, while I endured hardships he could not imagine, I carried burdens he could not have. Now as I watched them happily play with their radiant children, so perfect compared to me. Once the man, Kristoff, his name was, left the house. I could not find a better opportunity. I used my stealth to creep down the mountain skillfully, and soon arrived at the door of their enormous house. As soon as I knocked, the door swung open to reveal a cheery looking Anna. She began to tell me to come in, but paused mid sentence as she saw me. Screamed at the top of her lungs, and, of course slammed the door. I placed my small foot inside the gap, holding the door open. "Please, listen to me! Every place I go I am rejected! Every mortal soul despises me! I have a terrible burden, but I will not share it with you. All I ask for is kindness, but every place I go I am thrown out with disgust! I am alone in a world, so lonely, so foreign! Even if you have not experienced what I have, I will not hate you. All I ask is that I am not shunned yet again. I sincerely hope that you will forgive my unbearable ugliness, but I do not ask this so you may pity me. I ask this so you may love me. Please, tell me honestly, if you feel love for a being such as me." Anna had strangely not kicked my foot away and bolted the door, but, in fact had let it swing open. "I know what you have been through, because I was once alone as well. I am sorry, but my heart belongs to another. And, to be honest like you had asked me, I say this with love, not for yourself, but for your utter determination. I can arrange something for you, a gift for your determination. I know one who has been almost as alone as you, and I do not know if they are willing to accept you for who you are, but I will at least tell you who it is. My sister, Queen Elsa of the ice, will be someone who may be willing to not shun you, or maybe even love you. Now I am sorry, but I must tend to my children" The door closed behind her, and a deep sadness consumed my thoughts. I watched the children with their mother, still playing as if nothing had happened. Goodbye. Although you may never feel the same for me, I love you. The first tear I had shed in my life trickled down my cheek, and froze. The wind whipped mercilessly across my face, and a howling snow storm was visible ahead. With directions Anna had given me on a scroll, I walked towards the palace. Did the whole world hate me that much? My thoughts were instantaneously answered by a child seeing me in the darkness of the night, and fleeing inside his home. I walked miserably on until I arrived at the castle of Queen Elsa, and a snowman greeted me. "What have you come to do?" He asked cheerfully. Only later did I realize that he was the first person not to mention my terrible physical appearance. Should I have known this earlier, I would not have been impolite to him away the way I did, while asking him to get the queen. Still, he cheerfully obeyed, and soon, the queen, who happened to be tall, fair and with flowing hair let me inside her ice palace. She also did not mind my appearance. I then told her the same thing I told Anna, but her reaction was completely different. She agreed to love me, and within a few days, I was the king of Arendelle. The servants were not quite sure about me, and always whispered about me, but with my new wife to keep me company, I didn't mind. Now the part I put off so long. Whatever made me so horribly deformed, you wonder? Well, laugh as much as you want, I don't mind. My name is long forgotten, as well as my land, but I was once called Gollumm, and I was once a hobbit. Now, corrupted by the burden of the ring of power, from which I was so cruelly torn, I am an ugly, terrifying beast, only fully accepted by my forgiving wife. Well, we lived happily ever after, that is until a certain friend from my past that I thought was dead showed up. That would be this hobbit named Deagol that I totally thought I drowned, but that is a story for next time. Well, I don't care if you hate me, and I don't ask for anything more than living in happiness until the day I die. Until then, say goodbye to Gollumm!


End file.
